Yui Sakai and Sara Hayashibiara
by redheadedpichu
Summary: Yui Sakai and Sara Hayashibiara are long-lost sisters. Yui is a Mage from Fairy Tail while Sara is a Dark Mage from Grimoire Heart. Sara wants to kill Yui, but Yui knows nothing about Sara. How will this turn out? Death or tears? NOTE: This is classed as a Cross-Over for the fact the characters are based on SAO characters! NOTHING in the book is about SAO expect the characters.


**This is a fanfiction about two girls. One called Yui Sakai and another called Sara Hayashibiara. This book starts right after the Dragon Arc thingy thing. Yes, I don't know what the real arc is called D: I hope you enjoy this fanfiction - Redheadedpichu ;D PS. I made these character based on Sword Art Online characters... Yeah, don't worry I know I have no life :p**

Small info about them:

_Yui Sakai is a young Familiar Spirit Mage who is apart of the Guild Fairy Tail after she bumped into Tsukisasu and became friends. Keeping her company is her playful Familiar Spirit, the little dragon known to Yui as Kira as well as Tsukisasu and together they are named The Blue Dragons. Yui also specializes in Transformation and wields Light Magic in battle._

_Sara Hayashibiara is a young Dark Mage in Grimoire Heart and is a long-lost sister of Yui Sakai. Sara is 21 years old and knows Transformation Magic, Guns Magic and Darkness Magic. She once was in Fairy Tail but didn't seem to enjoy it much. She then moved to the 'dark side' and became a Dark Mage. Her sky blue hair was once brown, but she dyed it so she could become another person than who she was. She is known as 'One-shot' and 'Sniper' due to her amazing skills in Guns Magic._

Chapter 1

Yui smiled under the big tree outside of Fairy Tail. The huge stone building always entertained the young Familiar Spirit Wizard. Speaking of Familiar's her Familiar, Kira Sakai, was just a mile away picking flowers for her master as a present. Yui hasn't seen Kira's real form, but she knew that when she did it would be when their friendship was unstoppable!

Meanwhile, her long-lost sister, Sara was planning how to kill Yui. Her mother left her for Yui since she couldn't look after more than one child. It had to be Yui though! She punched the ships steel door. Her master took a stare at her. Sara grinned at him.

"I have a plan!" was all she said as she grabbed her Meejiku Sunipaa (Magic Sniper) and two handguns. "She will be dead by next month!" Sara cheered as her comrades said goodbye to her. Sara had found her. She knew where she might have gone too. The all famous, so busy, number one guild... Fairy Tail! The guild she had joined before becoming a Dark Mage and working for Grimoire Heart!

"Kira they are so pretty thanks!" Yui said as she decided to put the few daisy's into her hair. Kira looked like she was blushing. Yui smiled as she looked a the clouds. It was dark and cloudy, but she could still see the sun.

"Let's go to Fairy Hills Kira! Sukie will be wondering if we died!" Yui said to her dragon.

Yui Sakai has short light brown hair, light red eyes and wears a red and gold outfit that includes: Gloves and a coat with tails on it. On her top-half of the coat, she has a gold emblem which is a cross. The cross symbols her friendship with Kira, also known as the Stigma which can be found on her back and right beside it is a golden Fairy Tail logo showing that she is part of the Fary Tail Guild. She also has a plain black tank top. As well as all this she has an armored breastplate and a skirt beneath the coat and thigh-high socks with gold rings and cuffed boots laced with gold. Yui also wears red bangles in her hair to put it in two ponytails even though it is short. The red bangles have ribbons that come out of it to make it have a bow effect. Yui can also be seen commonly sporting the ears and tail of a cat, courtesy of her Transformation Magic.

Kira is a blue, feathered dragon-Familiar who has red eyes. She has a long feathered tail and is always close to her master. If not she will be in the Familiar Spirit World or she is lost. Kira has two wings and can fly but can not carry anyone for she is too small and people would be too heavy.

"Well, Fairy Hills we go!" Yui placed Kira on top of her head which she likes to sit on for she can see pretty far and sometimes warns Yui of danger.

Sara sighed. The skydive was easy but looking around for Fairy Tail in the middle of Fiore was harder said than done. She had transformed into a normal everyday Mage so her cover wasn't blow. She was a very wanted person.

Sara, (normally) has short, sky blue hair, sea-green eyes. She wears gun clips in her hair to make a hair clip for it make her look 'more dangerous.' She wears a long, white scarf, with a black line through it, which she covers her mouth when she is on a mission. She also wears a green jacket which hardly covers her. A white and black lined top which doesn't cover her bottom half. She also wears green trousers and black army boots. She has two handguns of both sides which clips onto her belt filled with Magic Bullets and Darkness Bullets. She has a GPS on her pocket which is on her belt as well.

Sara looked at a man who was looking at a board.

He has white hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a purple and black suit which had some silver studs on its collar which was very high up for a came up to him with an evil grin on her face.

"Hello, Sir, can you help me I'm a bit lost?" Sara said as the man started to fall for her trap.

"Well, I don't know how I should help you, I'm not from this area or any place around here," replied the white-haired Mage, Kazuya Tokomodo. He scratches the back of his head, having a grin on his face. Then he asked:

"This might be random, but are you a Mage and are you strong?" He suddenly looks serious as if the information was important.

Sara stared at the man. She hadn't expected him to say that but even so she knew she could kill him.

"Yea I'm a Mage and I think I'm pretty strong! Wanna find out?" Sara winked at the man flirting but yet really channelling him to fight. Headquarters are going to be so happy when I come home with a double kill!

"Alright," Kazuya answered. He gets into his fighting stance, putting on a serious face

"No holding back. I want you to come at me with your all." He demanded. If I lose this fight, who knows how long do I need to train to get stronger? He wonders to himself.

Sara grabbed the man towards a house. Kazuya looked at her rather weirdly.

"Ya know we can't fight in the middle of town!" Sara said before giving off an evil grin once more. Kazuya got ready once more. Sara de-transformed into her normal self.

"Well, I'm Sara Hayashibiara! I'm in Grimoire Heart and this..." She pointed to her face while grabbing one handgun.

"... is the last thing you are going to see!" She chuckled as she loaded her gun.

"I'll let the big boy go first!" She teased being cocky.

Making the first move, Kazuya creates a small electric orb. This made Sara curious. Then Kazuya multiplied the orb into 6 and launched them at Sara.

Sara backflips barely missing them, but that was her style.

"Ah, nice one Mr. Lighting Magic!" Sara grinned keeping note.

"Well don't die fast 'kay!" Sara hummed before screaming:

"Darkno Fade!" Sara faded into the shadows.

"Try and find me now!" She taunted as the wind whispered the message.

Kazuya looks around

"Playing hard-to-get, are we?" He said with a smirk. Raising his left hand up in the air, he yelled

"Arc Bolt: Explosion!" A magic circle appears in the sky, striking down a bolt of purple lightning and created an explosive wave which sends objects away from him.

Kazuya hits her but before she is seen she shot a Vine Bullet. A bullet that hits the target and starts to vine-like patterns on the user.

"You can't get rid of them!" She warned as she wiggled her finger. She was set. She smiled the damage was done to her jacket which was now burnt a bit but she didn't mind.

"Darkno bream!" She smiled as a greenish black beam came shooting from her right palm.

"Enjoy that!" She said just getting started.

Struggling to escape the vine-like patterns, he tried to avoid the beam, but the beam cuts him on the cheek as he moved.

"Tch!" he exclaimed. His face expression suddenly changed into a smile, his body itself turns into a bolt of lightning and goes through the vines, traveling around so fast that it looks like he was teleporting. He goes back to normal as he flew into Sara, forming a fist and punched her in the face.

Sara wiped her face. No one had escaped the vines before. There's always a first Sara said.

"Lucky you I was going to do a spell that would send you off!" Sara grinned and she changed the clip of the bullets as quick as sound.

"Ready to fight me real!" Sara said as she started to shot normal bullets at Kazuya.

"Where have you been!?" Sukie demanded as Yui and Kira came running towards the girls dorm. Yui was surprised to see Sukie there. His real name is Tsukisasu but ever since she became friends with him she called him Sukie.

Tsukisasu has messy, jet-black hair, with a faint dark blue tint, that sweeps down with his pale skin and intense blue eyes. Tsukisasu exhibits a number of physical traits that hint at his Demonic nature, such as prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears. However, after being transformed into a Demon, he also gains prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears, as well as a black, fur-tufted tail just above his hips, described as adorable by some of his fellow guildmates. Yui has no idea about his demon form.

"Nothing! Just... you know...?" Yui blushed. Yui blushed all the time while around boys but Sukie was different it was just that she had been originally looking for a gift for him. She didn't want him to know for in the guild people had already started rumours of them dating. Yui did like him but not like-like him! She now blushes like she uses to around him scared if he loves her.

"Cool, as long as your fine!" Sukie said with a childish grin.

Yui started off not living in Fiore and actually had no house expect her mum's if that counted. She went in search for a Guild that was perfect for her and she then met Sukie and he introduced her to Fairy Tail. At first she thought she could never get on with this guild for they were loud and strong. Since Yui didn't find herself strong she thought she couldn't be around other stronger people. It turned out she was wrong and everyone greeted her and made her part of the family.

"By the way, come with me I have a present for you!" Sukie said grabbing her hand. Yui instantly blushed. Is he asking her out or something? Yui thought before they stopped in front of a small house that had a sign saying 'Sold!'

"It's yours! With the money from the last quest we did I bought this for you! It will be cheaper and in my opinion nicer!" Sukie said scratching his head, unable to talk to her much more.

"Thanks, Sukie!" Yui chimed as she hugged him. They broke up instantly.

"Sorry..." They said in unison as they both went inside there home like two blushing brides.

Sara and Kazuya huffed and puffed. They had been fighting for about an hour and they were both running out of magic power.

"Night!" Sara said as she walked away re-transforming into the Mage.

"Maybe one day we can fight again!" Kazuya said running after her.

"Sorry, you won't be doing that for the battles over!" Sara said laughing as she shot a bullet. Someone caught it. Sara ran. She didn't want to know who caught it. Whoever it was known who she was. She couldn't let anyone know about her guild being active... yet now someone knows.

"Shit!" She mumbled under her breath going into a somewhat crowded area. She stopped at an inn and entered.

"Law should be killed!" She mumbled to the innkeeper who instantly let her though. No, charge. Most innkeepers knew her. It was her own little password and none of them ever told her to pay or even said "No!" They knew what the outcome would be anyway...

"Night night!" Yui and Sara said to the ceiling while Yui was also talking to Kira. I will kill ya Yui! Sara thought as she went to sleep. A new day soon! Yui chirped as she went to sleep too. None of them could know what would happen next!


End file.
